The present invention relates to a mobile stereo speaker set, and particularly relates to a mobile stereo speaker set which is embedded in a padded interior-panel of a vehicle.
Most conventional mobile acoustic reproducing devices have speakers corresponding to left and right audio channels attached to a rear parcel tray or left and right end portions of an interior-panel so as to provide an acoustic field.
However, in view of the configuration of the vehicle in which the speakers are placed, particularly a passenger car, a passenger in the front or rear seat will not be sitting in a central position with respect to the speakers, but will be sitting nearer the left or right speaker. As a result, the passenger does not get a true stereo acoustic feel.
In order to solve the above problem, it has heretofore been proposed to provide two pairs of left and right channel speakers Lsp and Rsp, as shown in FIG. 11. The speakers Lsp and Rsp correspond to sitting positions Ls and Rs and are mounted on a rear parcel tray 1 positioned at the rear of a rear seat so that each passenger can listen to acoustic images of the left and right channels equally. Another proposed solution, shown in FIG. 12, is to provide two speakers Rsp and Lsp on opposite sides of a rear parcel tray 1 and a composite speaker Lsp+Rsp positioned near a central position of a rear parcel tray 1.
In such a mobile acoustic apparatus as described above, the number of speaker units to be mounted is increased, the cost of equipment becomes high, and acoustic images emanate unnaturally from behind the passenger. Though it is ideal to mount speaker units of left and right channels in front of a front seat, that is, on an interior-panel portion, it is difficult to realize this ideal state in the conventional speaker mounting system utilizing a rear parcel tray.